Harumi's Omakes
by NightsShade04
Summary: This is just a side section for my two stories revolving around Harumi. Here, extra scenes I can't fit into the story, more than likely because they just don't belong or other ideas I have, will go, as well as any requests and all the flashback scenes in Shippuden revolving around team seven's missions and maybe even AU oneshots, just because I love writing Harumi so much. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters besides Harumi, and anyone who doesn't belong in the original Naruto plot**.

A crow flew overhead, cawing in a fashion that sounded like 'ahou', which meant idiot. Harumi raised an eyebrow at the odd bird, confused as to how and why it cawed like that. Maybe there was something stuck in its throat?

Naruto turned to his teammates, an odd, squinty eyed expression plastered to his face. A chill ran up her spine from the creepiness of it. He cupped one hand next to his mouth, peering at his teammates through his oval-shaped, slitted eyes.

"Hey, you wanna see it, don'cha?" Sakura raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at Naruto while Sasuke stared. "I'd say it's about time."

"For what?" Sasuke pressed, a bit rudely.

"Come on, you know what I'm talking about." Naruto quietly coaxed. All of a sudden, he pulled out a flash light from Amaterasu knows where and shined it under his chin to give his face more eerie look with shadows and got in Sakura's face. "Kakashi-sensei's real face!"

"Ahhh!" Sakura screamed and then bonked him on the head. "What's the matter with you!?" Harumi shot Sakura a dangerous glare and the pinkette gulped. Before Harumi could do anything, Sasuke tugged her away.

"Please, this is lame. You can count me out. We finished today's mission. I'm out of here." Sasuke retorted. He'd much rather spend some alone time with his fiancé.

"Oh, yeah, you're totally right." Sakura agreed, a fake smile plastered to her face. Harumi scowled at her, but said nothing. She was more concerned with Naruto's plan. She too, was very curious about what Kakashi-sensei looked like. The twitch of Sakura's lip let Harumi know she was interested as well.

"Hey, but Sasuke, I wanna know!" Harumi protested and Sasuke stopped and frowned at her.

"I wanted to spend time with you." He murmured, looking away with a blush. Harumi didn't know what to say to that. Both ideas sounded rather appealing. She sighed.

"Okay. We can always do it again some other time." He perked up and Harumi was happy to see him happy. They started away.

"What if he has lips…" Sasuke froze mid-step, his foot only an inch or two from the ground. "…like a blimp." It was clear Sasuke was mentally picturing it, although, Harumi was certain it was exaggerated and that he didn't have blimp lips. Wouldn't that have showed through his mask? Not that she was going to say anything. If Naruto managed to sway Sasuke into the secret mission, she could join without any guilt as well.

Naruto snickered as Sasuke literally swayed, taking an interest in Naruto's little plan.

_'Just one more little push!'_

"Or maybe buck teeth." Sasuke stopped swaying and stood up straight, another impossible, over exaggerated image came to mind and a shiver ran up Sasuke's spine. Naruto grinned in a creepy fashion, eyes getting even smaller.

"Well, this is out of the ordinary." Kakashi stated.

"Here." Teuchi placed the bowl of steaming ramen in front of Kakashi. "Thanks for waiting."

"The four of you, treating me to lunch." He continued, staring at his students suspiciously, arms crossed. Naruto sat the furthest away, arms thrown behind his head. Next to him was Sakura, face excited and hands in her lap. Sasuke was next to her. He had Harumi sit in his lap and kept his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder. He smirked at Kakashi cockily, certain this plan would work while Harumi smiled at him kindly.

"I wouldn't be surprised it if snowed on me." He went on to describe himself looking up and then a bunch of snow falling on him, covering his entire body. This would be followed by us exclaiming 'he fell for it' and Sasuke holding up a sigh, a smile of his face, probably getting the sign from the same place Naruto got his flash light earlier. "You know what I mean?"

The four of them made faces and noises of dismay.

He re-did the scenario with a different prank. This time, he went through the snow thing and came out safe, but as he reached for his chop sticks, his ramen exploded in his face, covering him in the tasty food. They would have the same reaction. "Is that the idea?"

The four made the same noises and faces, leaning away from him.

He did it again, making it through the snow one, and flinched while reaching for his chop sticks, but nothing happened, and proceeded to call himself silly only to be punch in upper torso by a extending boxing glove as big as him and slammed into the wall opposite of Ichiraku's. This time team seven students and Teuchi and Ayame were all outside. Ayame held the puncher and Sakura held the sigh and everyone else held up a peace sign, exclaiming 'he fell for it'.

"Well?" He pressed. They made more noises of dismay. Harumi wondered if maybe Kakashi was a delinquent as a kid as well. "Come on, you guys are up to something, right?" Now they made uneasy noises, afraid he'd find out.

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-what are you _crazy_!?" Naruto stuttered, not helping their cause very much. Sakura snapped out of it and hurried to cover up Naruto and Sasuke even smiled at him along with Harumi.

"Kakashi-sensei, please, you just got out of the hospital. Now up… please, why don't you just go ahead and eat!" Sakura gushed, gesturing with her hands to him to get started. Harumi nodded her agreement.

"Well, alright then. I suppose I should just dig in."

"The pork is on the house!" Ayame added cheerily. Team seven watched their sensei through narrowed eyes, trying to act casual.

Kakashi picked up his chop sticks and broke them apart. "Mmm-mmm." He reached up for his mask and started to pull it down. "Boy, this looks good." Just as the mask was almost down team ten came crashing into Sasuke, slamming Harumi's stomach into the counter and pushing Sasuke flushed against her in a very awkward and embarrassing position.

"Hey, Sasuke, what a coincidence!"

"Get out of the way, Ino-pig!" Sakura snarled and a huge ruckus commenced.

"Sas- Sasuke! This is embarrassing!"

"Sorry!"

"Aw man, I can't see anything!"

"All done. That was tasty." Kakashi said, having finished his meal and pulled up his mask again.

"So- So fast!" They exclaimed. Sakura and Ino were going at it, pulling on each other's face. Naruto had a hand on Sasuke's face, trying to push Sasuke off his cherry red sister. Said male had Shikamaru lazily leaning on his back, keeping him in his suggestive position with Harumi while simultaneously holding Chouji in a headlock. Kakashi turned to look at the group of Genin.

"Hm? Something wrong?" Kakashi said and Sakura and Sasuke slapped on fake smiles to ease him.

"No! Of course not! What makes you say that!?" Sakura says nervously, hoping to keep up the façade.

"What the-?" Naruto breathed; gaining team sevens attention and they followed his gaze to Ayame and Teuchi. They were both blushing and Ayame had hearts in her eyes. Kakashi made a noise of confusion.

"Okay! Now I'm curious!" Three of them exclaimed. Harumi was more focused on Sasuke.

"Um…" Sasuke looked down at her and quickly separated himself from her, cheeks burning.

"Sorry 'bout that." She gave a curt nod and sat down.

The bird flew by overhead, much to Harumi's irritation, cawing that unusual caw. Now it was startingto feel like it was making fun of them. They were out on the street, trying to come up with a new plan to see Kakashi's face.

"That's it! Nothing's gonna stop me from seeing that face!"

Sakura popped an eyebrow at him and sighed. "Yeah, but how? Got any ideas?" Sakura asked.

"Don't you worry, we'll see it one way or another." He whipped out that flash light again and got bonked on the head by Sakura again.

"I'm askin' ya how, ya stupid little troll!" Sakura snarled as Naruto slowly got up, rubbing his head.

"Sakura, if you do that again, I'm gonna hit you. Leave him alone!"

"Well, alright them smarty pants. How do you propose we do it?!" Naruto shot back and she made a face, and leaned back.

"Well, we…" She trailed off, seeing as though she didn't have an idea.

"We'll just have to tail him around for the day." Naruto scowled at Sasuke while Sakura gave him goo-goo eyes. "He'll take off the mask eventually."

"Oh, Sasuke, I swear you're so smart." Sakura cooed.

"Sakura…" Harumi sighed as Sasuke pulled her away. "Go orgasm elsewhere." The pinkette spluttered and turned dark red.

"Oh yeah." Naruto added sarcastically. "Good plan captain obvious."

"I'm sorry! What was that!?" Sakura snarled, putting her face against Naruto's.

"Um, never mind." Harumi sighed, starting to think Kakashi's face wasn't worth all this bickering.

The tailing began when Harumi spotted him walking out of a grocery store. He walked casually along the road while they followed on the rooftops. All of a sudden he stopped, dropped his groceries and ran up to the display window of a shady bookstore, stepping along the window while making odd noises. Naruto raised an eyebrow while Sakura and Sasuke closed their eyes in disappointment. Harumi wasn't sure how to take that.

_ 'To each their own… I guess.'_

"What in the world is Kakashi-sensei doing?" Naruto murmured.

"It's so disappointing…" Sakura sighed. Abruptly, Kakashi whipped around and the four of them gasped and ducked, although, their heads could still be seen over the top of the billboard they had been hiding behind.

"He's on to us."

"Naruto, you idiot. You blew our cover!"

"Why the heck is it my fault!?"

"Seriously, Sakura, shut the hell up!" Harumi's ears twitched at the sound of Kakashi's voice.

"Wait. My favorite book is going to be a movie! I better order tickets in advance!" Harumi sighed and he ran off.

"Hey! He's on the move!" Sakura announced. She was the first to look up followed by Sasuke and the Harumi and lastly, Naruto.

"Let's go, before we lose him." Sasuke says.

"Yeah, right." Naruto agreed and as soon as Kakashi turned the corner they jumped over to the same corner and hurried around it only to find he was gone.

"He's gone!" Sakura exclaimed and Harumi lifted her nose to the air.

"Oh, great. He got away!" Her eyes widened and she tensed.

"Are you kidding? Where'd he vanish off to?"

"Hey." Kakashi greeted his students, announcing his presence behind them. "What are you three doing? Do you guys need me for something?" The four of them trembled and then violently shook their heads.

"Um, no! Not really

"Hmmm…" They slowly turned around. All of their eyes were the same, big and completely white and thickly rimmed but their mouths were different. Naruto's was dropped, showing his top row of teeth and Sakura held a curled lip smile. Harumi's smile resembled that of the Cheshire cat's, her fangs fairly noticeable and Sasuke's mouth tightly pulled together, forming an X. Kakashi sweat dropped at Harumi's face, a little creeped out by it.

Naruto turned to his teammates with that squinty eyed expression. "Hey, how'd he figure out we were tailing him?" He murmured, upset.

"Maybe there were too many of us." Sakura suggested.

"Oh, please, if you know how to hide, it doesn't matter, it doesn't matter how many people there are." And with the flash light again. "Don't tell me you've forgotten all your Jutsu Sakura."

She hit him on the head again. "You're the one that forgets – OW!" True to her word, Harumi hit Sakura for hitting Naruto again.

"We should shadow him. It'll be good practice, but we should do it solo this time." Sasuke said and started away, once again pulling Harumi with him.

"Yeah, you're right!" Sakura agreed. "We should-" Harumi glared at Sakura, daring her to finish that sentence.

Naruto was first to tail him. Kakashi had been walking down the street, his nose in a book. Naruto followed him until he just took off, causing Naruto to lose him. He returned to his teammates as they all took a sip of their drinks. They noticed him and he laughed nervously, scratching he back of his head.

"Heee... got away."

"Just as clumsy as always!"

"Why are you such an idiot?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't worry, Naruto! I'm sure the rest of us won't do any better!" Naruto wasn't sure if that made him feel better or not.

Harumi was up next. She found Kakashi helping an elderly woman with her bags and smiled at him kindly.

_'Kakashi-sensei is so admirable.'_

He stiffened and then jumped away quickly. Without thinking, Harumi raced after him. After various obstacles and a long race across the roof tops, she nearly slammed into him when he came to a sudden stop, facing her with his hands on his hips.

"**What** are you doing?" At a loss for words, Harumi went with instincts and slowly reached up until her finger pressed into his cheek.

"Poke." She says and the dashes off, leaving Kakashi very flabbergasted.

"What an odd child."

She returned and relayed the whole incident to her teammates and they sweat dropped. "Um, good job, Harumi. Good job." Sasuke praised her and patted the spot beside him. She beamed at him and happily took it.

Sakura was sent next and it rained in the while she was out there. She stood with Kakashi for hours as he stared at the stone monument.

"What is Kakashi-sensei doing?" Sakura muttered crossly. "He hasn't even moved in ages." A thought struck her. "Don't tell me!" She hurried out to discover that it was just a puppet left by him to keep her there. She returned with a sheepish smile and three waiting on her dropped their heads.

Eventually it was Sasuke's turn and a little be later, he returned.

"Sasuke! How'd it go!" Sasuke looked away.

"I got tired of shadowing him." All of them sighed and dropped their heads.

The next day they had a mission, but team even was still determined to uncover Kakashi's real face.

"Off we go!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing up his fists.

_'Our mission is helping out at a farm…'_

_ 'The mission itself is no big deal…'_

_ 'No matter what happens we're gonna see it!'_

_ 'Kakashi-sensei's real face!'_

Said man was looking up at the sky while his students all thought the exact same thing. He noticed their determined faces and raised an eyebrow at them.

"What's with you guys today? You seem ready for anything."

"Oh, you bet we are!" Naruto, Harumi and Sakura exclaimed while Sasuke just 'hmphed'.

"Alrighty then." Kakashi smiled at his students. "Good to hear." A group of ninja with revenge brewing in one of their hearts watched the quintet go; relaying the 'awful' way Kakashi treated him in the past to his followers that forgot.

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome!" The farm owner gushed when they arrived, disturbing the group. They were promptly showed inside and were met with a feast.

"Oh wow!" Sakura gasped.

"That looks good!" Naruto squealed.

"How lavish." Kakashi commented.

"I bet Harumi's food taste better." Sasuke said, slipping his hand into hers. She chuckled at the comment and squeezed his hand out of appreciation. They all quickly sat down. Sakura, Sasuke and Harumi sat one side and Naruto and Kakashi sat on another.

"Take your time!" The land lady says and then closes the door, only for her to be revealed to be the ninja with a grudge against Kakashi. Apparently, he put a tasteless and odorless narcotic to the food that brings on uncontrollable hiccups, in hopes to kill Kakashi that way.

Meanwhile, team seven waited for the sensei to dig in so that they could see his face. Well, all but Harumi she was too busy sniffing the food. There was something off about it.

"What's wrong with you guys? No one's picking up their chop sticks." Kakashi asked.

"Oh, it's nothing! Don't wait on us, Kakashi-sensei! Go on and eat!" Sakura urged him.

"Actually, I'm kind of on a diet right now…" He replied.

_'Liar.'_ Harumi scowled up at him for a moment before returning to inspecting the food. It wasn't like something that shouldn't be in there was in there. It was more like there was something watering down the scent.

'_So that's how he wants to play it, huh? Well, I don't care what it takes! That mask is coming off.'_

Naruto picked up the tea pot beside him and proceeded to throw it and carefully aim it at Kakashi's face with every intention of getting – may I add hot – liquid on his face. "Oooh, nooo, my hand slipped. Aaaaahhhh!" He mockingly cooed while Harumi's mouth dropped in horror. He was going way overboard. A simple food fight would have sufficed. Kakashi flipped the table over, spilling all off the food onto the floor, successfully using it as a shield from Naruto's attack.

Naruto cried out from disbelief. Even Sasuke and Sakura were outraged, the latter screaming, "Are you out of your mind!?" Harumi remained on the ground, big eyed and shocked.

"Sorry about that. My hand just slipped." Kakashi murmured, adopting Naruto's excuse. It didn't stop the three from pouncing on him, angry that not only did he spill all the food, in doing so, he averted their plan to see his face.

"What do you mean your hand slipped!?" Harumi fell backwards and laughed, holding her stomach. She really loved this team. They were so much fun.

On their way to their room Harumi spotted a ping pong table, but knowing how into this game of unveil Kakashi-sensei's face her teammates were, they probably won't want to play. She sighed. Unbeknownst to her, Sasuke saw the whole thing and smiled a little, planning to make time for her.

"Alright, what's our next move, guys?" Sakura asked. The four of them were in a huddle, heads bent together.

"Don't worry about it. I think I have a plan." Sasuke says, drawing his teammates attention.

"What kind of plan?" Sasuke smirked arrogantly and 'hmphed'.

Sakura and Harumi sat in the woman's hot spring glowering at the rocks surrounding their bath. Sasuke's idea was to go into a hot spring and see Kakashi's face, thinking he wouldn't wear a mask into the bath, which left Harumi and Sakura out of the loop. Sakura started complaining about it, which further irritated Harumi and the smaller girl shot out of the bath, wrapped in a towel and left, quickly pulling on her discarded clothes. She happened upon the ping pong table again and set it up so that she could play by herself, a pout clearly visible on her face.

That's how Sasuke found her; standing on her knees, chin resting on the table, batting the ball against the other half of the table, still pouting.

"We didn't see anything." He said, smirking at her an amusement. She could be such a child sometimes, and he only found it to be cute.

"Serves you right!" She sniffed and Sasuke huffed, still amused. He stepped towards her and she ignored him, keeping up her solo game of ping pong, determined not to lose to herself. He brushed some of her hair away from her neck and before she could question his actions, he pressed his lips against the side of her neck. A shiver ran through her nerves. The sudden action surprised her and she hit the ping pong with more force while jumping away from him. He opened his mouth to tease her, only for the high speed ping pong ball to ram right into his Adam's apple.

Sasuke made an odd, gasp like noises, hand flying up to his throat as he fell on the ground. Harumi gasped as well and scrambled over to him as he spluttered, trying to breath normally. "Oooh, I'm soooooo sorry, Sasuke! That was **not** on purpose. I swear!"

Through his coughing and wheezing he nodded in understanding. "What can I do?" Sasuke was unable to respond, so he just reached up and patted her head. Wanting to rid him of the pain, Harumi swiftly bent down, and pressed her lips to that part of his throat that stuck out. The pain faded and Sasuke let out a sigh, for two different reasons.

She pulled back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good." He sat up, smiling at her guilt ridden face. "So how about a game of pong?"

"Okay!" She beamed at him and hopped to her feet, quickly putting the table back down. He picked up the spare paddle and walked over to the other side of the table. Harumi tossed him the ball. "You serve first!"

"Okay." He looked at her and sweat dropped. She watched the ball, feet spread in a stance, face determined. She was way too into the game. He chuckled and then served the ball, hitting it with the right amount of force, intending to have leisurely game. Excitement made Harumi's muscles coil as she waited for the ball to near and then swung. Much harder than she had intended. The ball shot back at him in flames, never touching the table, and it tore a flaming hole in the paddle he was holding, which was right next to his face. His face was an open mouthed mask of horror. Harumi pursed her lips and glanced away, tentatively setting her paddle down on the table. She leaned on the table with one hand, the other coming up to hide her face. She was beyond mortified.

Sasuke chuckled and then it turned into laughter, which made her laugh. "You're something else."

Harumi scowled up at the bird. Now she _knew_ it was making fun of them. It had clearly followed them from the leaf village to here. The four students sighed while Kakashi giggled happily. "Come back anytime now!" The farmer owner gushed, repeatedly saying 'bye bye now' with just as enthusiasm as when she welcomed them. They headed for the fences they were fix before going back home, a very obvious barrel with three set of legs coming out of it following them down the path. Kakashi dismissed them to do their jobs and went off to do his own. Team seven huddled together to conference one last time.

"I've about had it guys." Naruto muttered, tired out. "I don't think my nerves can handle much more of this."

"I'm getting pretty fed up myself." Sasuke agreed as the bird flew overhead and Harumi's eyebrow began to twitch.

"Yeah, me too." Sakura sighed. "That makes three of us."

"I'm fed up with that damn bird. I swear I'm gonna roast that sucker here in a minute." She growled, glaring up at it. Her teammates looked at her and sweat dropped, disturbed that she was more concerned with the bird than seeing Kakashi's face.

"Aright!" Naruto shouted, getting back to the _real_ matter at hand. "Desperate times call for desperate measures!"

"Desperate measures?" Sasuke and Sakura echoed, raising an eyebrow at Naruto. He whipped out three costumes. Harumi denied participating and went off to go do her work, leaving Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto to do the next scheme. She worked diligently, intending to pick up her teammates slack while they tried to see Kakashi's face again. That bird stayed close to her and she finally lost her temper and threw a plank at it – not unnoticed by Sasuke who sweat dropped again. She hit the bird and it went down. Guilt pulled at her heart strings until a faint 'ahou' echoed from the trees and she snapped the other plank she had been holding in two before going back to work.

_'Damn that bird…'_

"Hold it… rrriiight there!" A new voice exclaimed and she turned around and blinked. Her teammates had been easily defeated by Kakashi, as she had expected and were now hog tied and being held over the silver headed Jounin's head with one arm. Some guy from who knows where was now pointing a finger accusingly at Kakashi. He chuckled and began to talk a two more guys joined him. "Kakashi! It's time you pay for your transgressions! And the price is death! Delivered in the form of this elixir, which will make you weep uncontrollably! Aaaaahhhh!" He screamed, noticing what Harumi noticed quite a bit ago, dropping his elixir.

"That's funny. I was just wondering how long you fella's were gonna hide for. You finally decided to show yourselves." They whimpered and skittered back, afraid.

"First things, first. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto…" He cut his eyes to the blonde smiling with a suspicious amount of innocence. "…Harumi. Why are you three dressed like that?"

Naruto stuttered incoherent words until Sakura finally took over. She pointed at the three enemy ninja. "You fools! You fell right into our trap! We've known all along you've been targeting Kakashi-sensei!"

"That's impossible!" The leader cried, stepping back. "Are you telling me our machinations were exposed from the very beginning!"

"Of course!" Sakura readily agreed. "This was all just a ruse to lure you guys out! And you fell for it! Hook, line and sinker!"

"So we were caught up in a your web of deception!"

"Crap! We underestimated them because they were kids!" one of the lackeys exclaimed. Naruto was confused. He certainly didn't remember hearing about anything like this, while Sasuke mentally praised Sakura. Kakashi shrugged it off and Harumi turned back to her work, not really caring to watch Kakashi-sensei beat up the enemy.

"He, Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto called with that creepy, squinty eyed expression.

"Yeah?" The sun was going down, and team seven was heading home.

"What are you hiding under that mask?" He asked.

"What? You want to know what's behind my mask?" Kakashi asked for confirmation.

"Yeah!"

"You should have just said so in the first place." He murmured.

"So does that mean you'll show us!?" Sakura inquired, excited.

"Sure. I don't mind." The four of them squished together, eager to see. Harumi was in front of Naruto, both of them in between Sasuke and Sakura. "What's the big deal?" He reached up. "Alright…" His fingers curled around the fabric of his mask. "Behind this mask…" They leaned closer together and he ripped it down. "…is another mask!" He announced gleefully. "Pretty cool, huh?!" With a deep sigh they all fell on the ground and then Harumi started to giggle. She really loved this team.

"Are you fricking kidding me!? What the hell kind of ending is that!?" Naruto cried at and the bird cawed 'ahou' one last time.


End file.
